


Cartoons and Cooking

by Plumetta



Category: Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: F/M, International Fanworks Day 2015
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-12 23:30:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3359336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plumetta/pseuds/Plumetta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This drabble talks about what Effie and Haymitch might watch in a post-Revolution world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cartoons and Cooking

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own anything the universe belongs to Suzanne Collins.

Haymitch was at the Hob so Effie put her movie on. She was so involved she didn’t hear him return.

“Sweetheart, what are you watching?”

Effie shut the screen off. “Nothing.”

“It looked like a cartoon.”

“It’s an animated film.”

“What’s it called?”

“Beauty and the Beast.”

“Is that a shot at me?”

Effie stamped her foot. “No. I just love animated films. They are so romantic. 

“They’re cartoons.

“Well, you watch cooking shows and won’t even boil a goose egg.

“That’s different.”

“Why?”

“Cooking’s a skill, one you don’t have.

“Haymitch, you’re impossible.”

You just figured this out Sweetheart?


End file.
